Der Feind ist überall
by Aka Kaths
Summary: Ein neuer alter Feind und die Gegenwart einer Organisation bringen die Welt der Ninja durcheinander.


**Kapitel 1 - Eine neue Gefahr?**

„Es wird langsam Zeit. Ich will endlich siegen! Kabuto!" Orochimarus kalte Stimme hallte durch die verlassenen Gänge. Schon stand der junge Sanitäter in der Tür.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Macht Junko Fortschritte?"

„Es gibt nichts mehr, dass sie noch lernen müsste. Sie ist bereit", entgegnete Kabuto. Orochimarus Mundwinkel zuckten vergnügt. „Sie soll sofort mit dem Oto-Quartett nach Konoha Gakure aufbrechen. Die Zeit ist reif, wir haben lange genug gewartet. Bald wird Konoha fallen und keiner kann es verhindern."

Nachdem Kabuto den neuen Auftrag weitergegeben hatte, standen er und Sakon vor dem Eingang des Verstecks. Junko und die anderen drei des Oto-Quartetts waren schon losgegangen.

„Es frustriert dich, dass unser Meister dich hier behält, richtig?" Über Sakons Gesicht breitete sich ein bösartiges Lächeln aus.

„Verschwinde", zischte Kabuto. „Erfülle deine Mission und bring Junko in einem Stück zurück."

„Aber ja natürlich", versicherte Sakon und deutete eine spottende Verbeugung an. Dann verschwand auch er.

* * *

„Sag mal, notgeiler Eremit, was bringst du mir als nächstes bei?" Jiraiya stöhnte genervt. „Kannst du mich nicht mal Jiraiya nennen?"

„Nö, sollte ich?" Verständnislos sah Naruto in die schwarzen Augen des Eremiten.

„Gut, dann machen wir das ab jetzt so: Ich bringe dir nur etwas bei, wenn du mich Sensei Jiraiya nennst." Siegessicher grinste der Alte.

„Das ist total bescheuert!", kreischte Naruto und verschränkte gekrängt die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann nenne ich dich eben Eremit und lass das notgeil weg."

„Nein! Du sollst Jiraiya sagen!" Jiraiya ließ den Blick schweifen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, solange er nicht Kakashi hieß. Und dabei sah er so viel besser als der immer zu spät kommende Jonin aus. Ärgerlich. Doch dann erhellte sich seine Miene. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, Naruto."

„Häää? Was ist denn … Du willst doch nicht schon wieder die Mädels im Badehaus beobachten!" Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger deutete der junge Genin auf sein Gegenüber.

„Mit nacktem Finger zeigt man nicht auf angezogene Leute, merk dir das. Und ja, ich werde Nachforschungen anstellen. Wenn du mich nicht Sensei Jiraiya nennen willst, werde ich mir eine andere aufregendere Beschäftigung suchen. Schönen Tag noch", trällerte der Eremit und verschwand winkend um die Ecke. Trotzig verzog Naruto das Gesicht. „Das ist total SCHEIßE!!" Doch davon kam Jiraiya leider nicht zurück. „Schön, dann trainiere ich eben allein!"

„Mit so einem Sensei kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mal Hokage wirst", bemerkte eine bekannte Stimme mit herablassendem Tonfall. „Das wird wohl nie geschehen."

„SASUKE!", plärrte Naruto. „Was machst du denn hier? Du hast genauso Training wie ich!"

„Falsch. Sensei Kakashi ist heute mit ein paar anderen Jonin unterwegs. Ich habe frei." Geschmeidig landete Sasuke vor Naruto. „Ich hätte allerdings nichts gegen einen kleinen Kampf einzuwenden. Um herauszufinden, wer der Stärkere von uns beiden ist."

„Du weist genau, dass wir das nicht tun sollten", bemerkte Naruto, obwohl es ihm doch in den Fingerspitzen juckte, Sasuke zu zeigen wo's langging.

„Naruto hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht." Das war Sakuras ernste Stimme. „Was soll das schon wieder, Sasuke?"

Herausfordernd schob Sasuke das Kinn nach vorn. „Das geht dich nichts an. Du bist immer im Weg, Sakura!"

„Lass Sakura in Ruhe!", blaffte Naruto. „Das ist total unfair von dir! Sie hat dir nichts getan!"

„Halt die Klappe", giftete Sasuke zurück. „Ihr seid alle Klötze am Bein!" Damit verschwand er. Fragend blickten sich Sakura und Naruto in die Augen.

„Was hatte der schon wieder?", fragte Naruto.

„Ich weis nicht, aber vielleicht liegt es mal wieder an seinem Bruder", überlegte Sakura. „Na ja, ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht aufeinander losgegangen seid. Hier, ich habe ein paar Reisbällchen für dich." Sakura reichte Naruto eine kleine Schachtel mit den hausgemachten Leckereien ihrer Mutter. „Eigentlich wollte ich die Sasuke geben, aber der ist heute so mies drauf … Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ursprünglich wollte ich mit dem notgeilen Eremiten trainieren, aber der Kerl ist einfach abgehauen", erklärte Naruto und stopfte sich gleich drei Bällchen auf einmal in den Mund.

„Wer ist denn der notgeile Eremit? Du meinst damit doch nicht etwa Jiraiya!"

„Doch natürlich. Der Kerl is n totaler Spanner und er hat selbst gesagt, dass er meganotgeil is."

„Na klasse", grummelte Sakura. „Ich muss jetzt weiter. Bin nämlich noch mit Ino verabredet. Tschau!" Winkend verschwand nun auch Sakura. Naruto kam sich etwas blöd vor. Alle hatten etwas zu tun, nur er nicht und alles wegen diesem blöden Eremiten. Schließlich beschloss er Konohamaru zu besuchen. Vielleicht hatte der Exehrenwerte-Enkel Zeit für ihn.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht machte sich Naruto auf den Weg zur Ninja-Akademie. Er wollte seinen kleinen Freund gleich von der Schule abholen und dann mit ihm eine Suppe essen gehen. Doch daraus wurde nichts, wie Naruto erschreckend feststellen musste. Er hatte gerade den Schulhof erreicht, als ein gewaltiger Schneeleopard, der nur ein vertrauter Geist sein konnte, an ihm vorbeipreschte. Auf den Schultern der eleganten Katze saß eine junge Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar. Sie wirkte blass und sehr zerbrechlich. Der Leopard bog um die Ecke und kaum war er aus Narutos Blickfeld verschwunden rauschte das Oto-Quartett an ihm vorbei. Sakon blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und starrte ihn mit seinem unergründlichen Blick an, dann jagte er wieder dem Leoparden nach.

„Oh nein, das war das Oto-Quartett! Was mach ich denn jetzt? Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein!" Verzweifelt drehte sich Naruto im Kreis. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Ich hab's! Ich werde sofort zu Oma Tsunade gehen und sie informieren!"

„Da hättest du schon früher drauf kommen können!"

„Konohamaru?!"

„Los, schlag hier keine Wurzeln und lauf zum Hokage! Ich werde dir den Rücken frei halten!" Verständnislos sah Naruto in Konohamarus ernstes Gesicht. Doch dann machte er sich ohne Widerworte auf den Weg.

„Oma Tsunade! Oma Tsunade! Lasst mich durch, ich muss zum Hokage!" Mit den Ellenbogen versuchte sich Naruto an den zwei Wachen vorbeizudrängeln. „Es ist superwichtig! Lasst mich durch!"

„Der Hokage empfängt jetzt keine kleinen Jungen! Komm in einer Stunde wieder!"

„Ich muss aber jetzt zu ihr! Mann, seid ihr … Menno, lasst mich rein!!"

„Was ist das für ein Geschrei hier draußen?" Tsunade schob die Tür auf und blickte in Narutos ernstes Gesicht. „Oma Tsunade, du musst ganz schnell kommen. Das Oto-Quartett ist in Konoha. Sie verfolgen eine Frau auf einem riesigen Katzenetwas!"

Tsunade zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Auf einer Katze?"

Naruto nickte eifrig. „Es ist super dringend, glaub mir!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, packte Naruto Tsunades Hand und zerrte sie aus dem Raum. Shizune kam mit Tonton im Schlepptau um die Ecke geeilt. „Tsunade! Das Oto-Quartett! Komm schnell!"

„Ich bin ja schon unterwegs!", rief ihr Tsunade entgegen. „Trommel so viele Ninjas wie möglich zusammen und beeil dich!" Shizune nickte hastig und stürmte wieder davon.

„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Was wollen die hier?", murmelte Tsunade und folgte Naruto aus dem Gebäude. Kaum stand die ältere Dame im Schein der Sonne, landete krachend das Vordach vom Nachbarhaus auf der Straße. Der Leopard sprang über die Trümmer und dicht gefolgt von den vier Otos jagte er am Hokage vorbei. Die Frau konnte sich gerade so auf dem Rücken ihres vertrauten Geistes halten und das Quartett holte immer weiter auf. Kidomaru schoss mit seinen Spinnweben nach der Frau und holte sie somit vom Rücken des Leoparden. Dieser löste sich augenblicklich in Rauch auf. Die Frau krümmte sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden. Sakon packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie nach oben.

„Ha, Orochimaru wird begeistert sein", knurrte er. Die Frau holte aus und schlug Sakon ins Gesicht, sodass sie sich aus seinem Griff befreien konnte. Sakon flog einige Meter nach hinten und krachte in die erstbeste Mauer.

„Hey Püppchen! Spiel dich nicht so auf! Wir haben dich, du kleines Miststück!", blaffte Tayuya. Jiboro packte die Frau und drehte ihre Arme auf den Rücken. Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch half das nichts. Plötzlich ging ein Regen aus Nadeln auf den Fleischberg und seine Gefangene nieder. Shizune stand blitzschnell hinter ihm und bedrohte Jiboro mit einem Kunai.

„Lass die Frau los", zischte sie und drückte die Klinge etwas stärker gegen den kräftigen Hals. Jiboro lächelte triumphierend. „Schön", meinte er und war mit seinen Kameraden ebenso schnell verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Shizune und sah sich in alle Richtungen um. „Die sind doch nicht ernsthaft einfach so verschwunden?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", bemerkte Tsunade. „Vielleicht kann uns die junge Dame etwas zu diesem Sachverhalt sagen." Langsam ging sie auf die Fremde zu. Zitternd saß die Frau im Staub und wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Sie schien Tsunade nicht zu bemerken.

„Darf ich erfahren, wer Sie sind?", fragte Tsunade mit ruhiger Stimme und bot der Frau ihre Hand an. Erstaunlich schnell war die Frau auf den Beinen und verneigte sich. „Ich danke ihnen, Meister Hokage. Vielen Dank." Sie musterte Tsunade unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich bin Chiyo Muto aus dem Wellenreich. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Hilfe. Diese vier merkwürdigen Gestalten verfolgen mich schon seit Tagen."

„Wissen Sie warum?", hakte Tsunade nach. Sie wollte der Frau nicht recht Glauben schenken. Chiyo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich war auf Reisen. Sie müssen wissen, mein Großvater lag im Sterben und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihm. Nun war ich auf der Heimreise und die Vier sind mir begegnet."

„Durchquerten Sie Oto Gakure?" Diesmal nickte Chiyo zaghaft. Es schien ihr unangenehm alles über ihre Reise erzählen zu müssen. „Wenn Sie gestatten, würde ich mir nun eine Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen." Tsunade nickte abwesend. _Irgendetwas stimmt mit dieser Frau nicht_, dachte sie. _Es klingt unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihren Großvater aufgesucht haben soll. Das Wellenreich und Oto Gakure sind sehr weit von einander entfernt. Normalerweise leben Familien nicht dermaßen zerstreut in allen Ländern, es sei denn sie sind zerstritten. Aber wenn es so wäre, würde sie wohl kaum ihren Großvater besuchen. Merkwürdig … _

„Was hast du Tsunade?", riss Shizune ihre Freundin aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ach nichts", sagte sie ausweichend. „Wollen wir ein paar Sake trinken gehen? Wäre doch nicht schlecht." Erstaunt legte Shizune die Stirn in Falten. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dich irgendetwas beschäftigt. Ist es diese fremde Frau?" Ein zustimmendes Grunzen der kleinen Tonton.

„Ja natürlich, was denkst du denn?!"

„Reg dich nicht so auf. Sie ist bestimmt nicht gefährlich", versicherte Shizune und nahm Tonton auf den Arm. Grunzend bestätigte das kleine Schwein.

„Das Oto-Quartett ist einfach wieder verschwunden. Das gefällt mir nicht. Wir sollten die Wachen an der Grenze verdoppeln. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass das erst der Anfang war."

„Der Anfang wovon?"

„Vom Ende", antwortete Tsunade ernst und kehrte in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurück.

„Das hat sie doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" Bangend biss sich Shizune auf die Unterlippe.

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!", explodierte Naruto. „Die redet von unserem Ende und verschwindet dann einfach in ihrem Büro! Das ist doch zum … oh Mann!"

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder", ermahnte Jiraiya.

„Wie kommst du denn plötzlich hierher?" Wieder deutete Naruto mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Eremiten.

„Dein Geschrei hört man im ganzen Dorf und das mit dem Finger und den angezogenen Leuten hast du wahrscheinlich auch schon wieder vergessen!", keifte Jiraiya zurück. „Es ist wirklich zum Verrücktwerden mit dir!" Eingeschnappt verzog Naruto das Gesicht.

„Ich werde kurz mit Tsunade sprechen", wandte sich Jiraiya nun an Shizune. „Vielleicht könntest du unserem Gast einen kleinen Besuch abstatten."

„Ich werde nach ihr sehen", versicherte Shizune. „Sie schien Schmerzen zu haben. Sicher kann ich ihr helfen." Jiraiya nickte zustimmend und betrat ebenfalls das Haus des Hokagen.


End file.
